these freaking cuties
by miraculousravenclaw
Summary: a collection of miraculous drabbles, with different au's and ages, focusing on the love square.


**This one is a soulmate au :D**

 **In this Soulmate AU, the part on your/your soulmate's body where you and your soulmate first have skin to skin contact is in pitch black, no matter your skin tone. When you and your soulmate touch, it erupts in different shades of your soulmate's main eye color. So for example, Adrien's would erupt in different shades of blue because Mari is his soulmate and her eye color is blue. Idk what I'm doing.**

 **Also forget that the Miraculous exist for this one shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't want to work in those details. It's hard and unneeded in this shot.**

* * *

Marinette didn't expect to find her soulmate this way. She didn't expect at all for him to be they boy she had hated at first sight. She didn't want it to be him. It was too weird and sudden.

So as Marinette stared at her fingertip, blossoming in green, she couldn't do anything but stand there like an idiot in the rain, an umbrella dropping from her hand. She couldn't go after him; she was too deep into the shock. She needed to calm herself before attempting anything at the moment. To help herself, she replayed some parts of the day in her mind, her eyes flickering from the blond, who was retreating in what looked like slow motion, to her fingertip.

 _"What are you doing!?" she practically screeched, rushing up to the blond boy kneeling by her seat. Marinette gasped, dropping her bag. "You- you- why?" she frowned, crossing her arms. The boy looked up at her. His mouth formed a perfect little "o" and he jumped up, green eyes wide. The boy had to be the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, but it was a good thing she wasn't flustered by good looks alone._

 _She had her epiphany when the class bitch, Chloe, and her servant-friend, Sabrina, began to laugh. Oh. "I get it, you three. Ha, ha, very funny." the raven-haired girl scowled, taking a tissue from her backpack and laying it over the gum. "Now I have two Chloe's to deal with, and one of them is basically a supermodel," she grumbled under her breath._

 _"No," the blond protested, not hearing the comment about him being a supermodel- even if he had heard, it was true, wasn't it? "I was trying to take the gum off, I swear!"_

 _Marinette stared back at the boy, exasperated. "Are you friends with Chloe?"_

 _"Um, yes?"_

 _"Then go the hell away."_

 _Adrien blinked, startled. "I- hmph," he said, shaking his head and deciding against pleading his innocence._

 _Later that day, Marinette was standing at the threshold of the school. She frowned, staring out into the rain. Her house_ _was only a street over, but she didn't want to arrive at home soaked and mess up the halls and the bakery. It would be better to just wait it out, she reasoned._

 _And then he came along, offered his umbrella, and she had her "coup de foudre" moment. His green eyes captured her, and she saw past the "Gum Incident." She was a boy with kindness in his heart, along with a yearning for some friends. And so she forgave him, reaching out tentatively to take the umbrella. Her heart was hammering so loudly in her ears that she didn't notice the tingle that passed throughout her body when her finger touched his knuckle._

Marinette shook her head, breaking out of her trance. "I- Adrien!" she shouted, dropping the umbrella completely and running through the rain to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm, looking up at him desperately. She shoved her finger at him, showing him the green that had erupted on the tip.

"Please," she pleaded, "you hand, is anything different?" Marinette didn't wait for a response, grabbing his hand and pointing down at his knuckle. There was a dot, rippling against his tan skin in shades of blue. "Was that- was that blue before?" she asked, eyes flickering between Adrien's face and his hand, desperation taking over her features.

Adrien's eyes widened, and he pulled his hand closer to his face to stare at it. "No.. no, it wasn't," he said breathlessly. "You- Marinette?" he gawked.

Marinette knew it wasn't an appropriate reaction, but she couldn't help it. The rain running down his face and arm, his wet hair half plastered to his forehead and half pushed backward, his flushed face, his gaping mouth. None of it helped.

She laughed. Oh, God, she laughed. She full on doubling-over, clutching-her-stomach, gasping-for-air laughed. She wheezed. "You, Adrien, you. Me, Marinette me. It's us. I can't- it's us," she said, her voice lowering to a whisper as she said the word us.

Another clap of thunder was heard in the background, timing perfectly with Adrien's heart lurching in his chest. He knew it- he felt it. His "coup de foudre" moment. It was her. Her passion when she stood up to him earlier, her beautiful eyes, her adorable freckles, her flushed cheeks, her mind-numbing, heart-stopping laughter. He loved it all and he knew it.

"It's us," he mumbled, unable to say anything more as he cupped Marinette's cheeks and pulled her closer. He didn't go in for a kiss- it wasn't time yet. Instead, he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. He held her like he never wanted to let go.

It didn't matter that they'd both definitely have colds tomorrow or that Adrien's father would be furious or that the Gorilla was probably waiting impatiently in the car. All that mattered was his soulmate, holding tightly onto him as he held just as tightly onto her. Adrien grinned, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"It's us."

* * *

 **So this is short and dumb and barely 800 words, but yeah, a little fluff goes a long way sometimes. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
